Dual Connectivity (DC) is an operation where a given user equipment (UE) consumes radio resources provided by at least two different network points connected with a non-ideal backhaul. Furthermore, each evolved Node B (eNB) involved in DC for a UE may assume different roles. Such roles do not necessarily depend on the power class of the eNB and may vary among different UEs. In the context of carrier aggregation (CA), a scheduling request (SR) is transmitted using physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) Format 1 in a primary cell (PCell) only, but is not allowed to be transmitted in a secondary cell (SCell). In DC, an SR also can be transmitted using PUCCH Format 1 in a special secondary cell (pSCell). When two SR transmissions of the PCell and a pSCell happen simultaneously, the full power of the UE may not be utilized, resulting in a negative impact for the UE especially when the UE is in a power limited scenario.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.